elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjoll the Lioness/Archive 1
Bug: Mjoll won't wear ma rings I'm currently married to her and using her as a follower. She will wear all of the armor and weapons I give her, but not this gold ring with +10 to heavy armor. She won't wear our wedding ring either ),: So is she bugged or is she just wearing a super awesome ring of awesome that doesn't show in the item list (possibly a ring that marks her as unkillable) so that the +10 ring won't override it? Grody311 (talk) 03:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) moot point now - '''I no longer use her as a follower (I use Lydia now). Mjoll talks a ''lot ''(which is cool at first), but breaks immersion badly. Just try using her during any epic scripted scene, with death and drama and betrayal, and you'll be treated to a side story about her dad wanting her to be a hunter. Just ruins everything. I mean, I already have a gf in rl who is oblivious to everything in the world but her, I don't need that in my fantasy game, too. Grody311 (talk) 15:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh Grody man, I feel you pain I really do. What annoys me most is the guy who follows her about. Whats up with that? When I found out about him I didn't marry Mjoll and I went straight to Sylgja. I can't deal with girls who have baggage, that goes for rl aswell. Jonathan28 (talk) 22:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That guy who follows her left after a few days after my character married her, I thought I would have to kill him but it took two or three days. The good thing about Mjoll is her unkillableness makes her very useful in a fight. Epzo (talk) 02:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) She is actually wearing a Silver Garnet Ring. It can be removed by opening the console, clicking on her once and typing '''removeitem 000877ab 1, after which she will wear any ring you give her. 06:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a little over 300 hours on my current playthrough on PS3, and I agree she does get VERY annoying with the same repeated quotes. She is the best companion in my opinion because she can't die, and she owns a store she apparently gets magical gold from, as we never visit it. As far as rings go, it's true that she usually will not equip anything but her base rings or the Bond of Matrimony, but I have given here several different rings to include rings that boost sneak, and occasionally she will equip them. But fast-travelling will usually cause her to unequip it in my game for some reason, and opening her inventory will also cause her to change her equipped rings. I think it is random. Another thing she does that is VERY annoying is broadly attack if she is given staffs. I've had to kill several NPC's that were quest-followers as well as guards when she is tossing charges from a staff around. Very much a pain in my opinion. [[User:GlassJAw667|'Rocco']]22:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) A solution for Before starting, you will want to be a semi-decent enchanter & pickpocket for this fix. First off, my apologies if this has been posted here or elsewhere, but I doubt it as I could not find this solution anywhere. This is the result of my own painstaking testing, and is valid as of the most recent version 05/05/14. So the problem is that Mjoll, unlike most followers, has a ring that counts as part of her starting equipment, and she likes to choose it over other rings. I'm sure you're all aware by now that to remove a follower's equipment on console you need to have them equip something else, and then either steal or purchase (if married) it from them. But as I'm sure you're also aware, removing all of their starting equipment will cause the game to respawn it all. This leaves us with the predicament of having to leave them with one piece of equipment. Certainly you can't leave her armor as it's the heaviest piece and prevents her from wearing clothes. Boots and gloves have a not negligible amount of weight, and the ring magnetically attaches to her hand and the most inconvenient times. The solution? Steal her ring while another one is equipped AND she has at least one other piece of her remaining starting equipment (it MUST be pickpocketed, as it needs to be marked as stolen). Then enchant the ring with whatever you wish and either give or reverse pickpocket it back (the game doesn't care if you name it). Then buy/pickpocket her armor, boots and gloves. Despite the changes made to her ring, the game still sees it as the original ring she had, and therefore won't respawn her equipment. No more having to check her equipment to make sure she's wearing what you asked. :) Some notes: -It can't be just any stolen ring; it MUST be the ring most recently generated by the game for her. -In order to get her original ring off, either marry her and steal it before the game removes the bond of matrimony, or alternatively Mjoll will occasionally equip a sufficiently valuable ring in her inventory. Just keep transitioning to new areas until she equips it. For this purpose I found a gold diamond ring enchanted with 40/40 archery/sneak was irresistible to her. No surprise seeing as that ring alone is worth nearly as much as Breezehome. -Hypothetically this would work with any equipment on any follower, but Mjoll is the only one I can remember with annoying jewelry problems. Mortalis (talk) 08:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Mjoll won't follow me properly! She says she's my follower but all she does is stand around in Riften with a bunch of other townsfolk. She'll do things I say that are close by the center of Riften (like use the forge) but walks back and keeps standing around when she is done. She even bolted out our wedding to go back to standing around doing nothing. No matter what I do, she won't budge from Riften. Despite being a follower...she won't follow. Anyone know of any fixes for this bug? It seemed to happen when I did the very first starting quest for the theives guild and that guy distracted people so I could steal the ring. ---- This happens to me too, she appear to be following me in the dialog, but she don't follow me and i can't get my items back.. Protected page After having cleaned up this page numerous times, I've decided to lock it against editing. For some reason, duplicate information keeps getting added and re-added into the page. Mostly, this has to do with her not being able to be killed. The infobox says she's an Essential character, meaning she can't die. No need to explain this numerous times and in numerous locations. There also seems to be too much information about Aerin following her to her residence, if she marries the player. This was stated once, but kept being re-added in another location. If anyone can find justification for why this was added, we might consider adding it in again. Additionally, for some reason, an exact copy of the image already on the page was reuploaded and added by another user. I checked to see if it was cropped or enhanced, but noticed no discernible difference; I replaced it with the one that was already there. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 08:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Mjoll and starter bow Wanting to confirm that Mjoll doesn't equip a bow other than starter one for her on the PS3, but don't have the ability to edit it. :I'm sure she only uses a better bow if her melee weapons are removed. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 01:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :This is a common issue with almost all followers. The only one I know of that will consistently choose a better bow over their default bow is Faendal. Interestingly enough, he also expends any arrows you give him. This status may be different with the latest patch, but I do know that Lydia is still bugged with the incorrect bow behavior. Incrognito (talk) 16:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a bug. Followers equip bows based on their bow's draw speed which are indicated by their weight; heavier bows draw back more slowly. Followers who have Hunting Bow as default tend to not like slower-drawing bows like Daedric, even if what you give them is superior statistically. I can confirm that Mjoll uses Nord Hero and Ancient Nord which are faster drawing (and lighter) bows, so use those if you want a follower to use a good bow. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 15:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Question "In Hjerim, Mjoll may start an argument with Calder (the Dragonborn's housecarl after Becoming Thane of Windhelm) resulting in a fight. Neither can kill the other. " Is this confirmed? I've never known of followers to autonomously initiate interactions with other NPCs...unless of course that interaction is stabbing them in the face repeatedly... Incrognito (talk) 16:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is possible when they are not 'following' you. But those fights are scripted. ~ Flightmare (talk) 16:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Fascinating...So if I tell them to wait around they might act out scripted events with other NPCs? Incrognito (talk) 16:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :It sort of reminds me of dropping something in a bar. 22:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I just had this happen on PC. I had Ysgramor's spoon on a table, Calder ran up asking what it was...They argued over it, and Calder started hitting her with an axe. I killed Calder because of it and now I have a dead body in my house. She was my wife by the way - not currently following me. RobotMagician (talk) 19:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :The argument with Calder is of the same type triggered by dropping any item near Mjoll and Vulwulf Snow-shod in the Bee and Barb in Riften (and presumably uses the same voice files). While this usually ends in Vulwulf's death, an altercation between Calder and Mjoll is survivable by both parties, since the aggressor will leave once their opponent falls to one knee. So while Calder is indeed killable, Mjoll will ofen stop attacking before he actually dies. Alternatively, either can be calmed by opening up the console, targeting the aggressor, and typing "resetai". They will fight over anything from high value weapons to eider cheese wheels and honey nut treats, even when dropped quite far away from either of them. 22:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) starting gear in this page it says she starts with a steel battle axe as a follower but doesn't she start with the sword you got her(if not then why does mine)? 22:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Best follower anyone else agree? 18:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I married Mjoll and moved her into Hjerim while I wasnt thane of eastmarch. No extra bed means that Alerin guy didnt move in with us ohh yeahhhhhhhhh Trevmust (talk) 19:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Mjoll the Mourner Minor, but interesting bit I haven't seen mention of before: If Aerin dies while in Riften prior to Mjoll becoming a follower or wife, she will have a sad/dismayed expression, run straight to Aerin's house and stay there for a few game days. If you enter the house, she will tell you "Get out of here. I am in no mood to talk." I thought her scripting had bugged out at first when Aerin took a random Riften thief to the face and she ran off, but then I confirmed this by creating an ultra-sneak-cheat ring and cutting his throat myself while they were on their rounds about Riften during the day. DiabloRojo (talk) 23:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Aerin's Behavior towards Mjoll Why does Aerin follow Mjoll around? I thought it was because he loved her or something but they should make it so that he doesnt follow Mjoll after you marry her. He continues to follow her to Sky Haven Temple when she's recruited into the Blades. Should've been restricted to when she's not a follower and still resides in Riften. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 15:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Post-Marriage Bug Mjoll walked out of the Temple of Mara immediately following the end of the marriage ceremony (before the priest even finished offering his congratulations) and disappeared before I could talk to her and decide where to live. I searched everywhere - each of my houses, Aerin's house, the Bee and the Barb (which is listed as her homepoint following marriage) - and she was nowhere to be found. I finally had to enter the console and type: : prid 19DF7 : moveto player to find her, and managed to catch her before she exited the house (Hjerim), whereupon she gave me the post-marriage speech about where to live. I still have no clue where she and Aerin disappeared to, but I hope this helps any players (on PC) who have found her as slippery as I did. If anyone else has had this occur and managed to find her without resorting to console commands, please post your experience in order to help any console players with this bug. Thank you! --Lastarael (talk) 22:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) : On PS3, she ran off after the wedding, just like you describe, and I couldn't find her for two days, but then there she was in the Riften market, just like nothing had happened. The only theory I've come up with is that maybe she decided to take some really strange, long route home. Like, through the wilderness or something. Doesn't make much sense, but it's the only thing I've been able to come up with. 08:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Bug?: Mjoll will not equip any light armors and/or any armor weaker than her standard Banded Iron Armor I have tried to edit the page but since it is locked hopefully someone with the ability can put it on the page. If Mjoll is given light armors such as the shrouded armor or leather armor, she will not equip them, due to having the Heavy Armor skill and defaulting to her Banded Iron Armor over weaker Armors. An easy way to work around this is to recruit her as a follower and give her a stronger armor set (which she will equip in favor of her default armor). However, her standard armor still will not appear in her inventory. Dismiss her as a follower with the armor given to her, then pickpocket her to remove her unequipped default Iron Armor. Recruit her as a follower once more, and when asked to trade items it is now possible to replace the armor initially given to her with any other type of armor. 22:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Mjoll offering merchant services everywhere After marrying Mjoll, I've found she still offers merchant services even while dungeon-diving (the entire menu of at-home options, in fact, including cooking me a meal). Is this normal for married followers? I don't see any indication of that in the wiki, so I'm guessing it's another manifestation of her general marry-follow bugs. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 15:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Bug with marriage Mjoll was my fourth follower, the other three being Sven, Lydia, and Uthgerd the Unbroken. When I tried to marry Mjoll, as soon as my wedding started, everybody got mad at me and my wedding didn't continue. I looked back and saw that the (almost) naked body of dead Uthgerd was on the floor next to the door. They blamed me for it and wouldn't allow me to marry Mjoll. Anyone know why? Hollkey2 (talk) 18:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Hollkey2 haha thats an old glitch fixed in the first patch. I got the same issue when atempted to marry Aela, the dead body of Lydia appeared, it was eassily fixed, just by asking Aela (and should work with Mjoll) to marry again. Ullvarg (talk) 20:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Mjoll as a follower and be part of the Thieves Guild? 00:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) A Question Can I have Mjoll as a follower and be part of the Thieves Guild? Yes you can, this will not follow lore in game and will be a problem for Role playing people, however if you don't care about in game lore you should be fine. Please remember to sign your questions as well. Mask2697 (talk) 00:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Dual-Wielding Staves" Why the hell would you give Mjoll staves to dual-wield? Seriously. This is so absurd. She tanks at melee with her preferred two-handed weapon and hardly ever switches to her ranged weapons for the majority of the time. She just chases the target down and even when battling dragons she waits for them to land. Thus this so called "dual-wielding staves" strategy is absolute rubbish. By the way even if you put two staves in her inventory it doesn't guarantee that she will dual-wield them. Actually when I use her she insist on using a bow until enemies are pretty much 5 feet from her face. She seems to think that iron arrows and a hunting bow are a better choice than her Ebony Waraxe. It got to the point that I caved and just gave her better archery equipment because she simply refused to use the axe. Don't take personal experience as fact. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 00:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Mjoll Carry Weight Mjoll can carry 246 extra pounds (or whatever the weight unit is in the game), plus whatever her default armor weighs. Just thought I should mention that. This is on xbox 360, if it matters. Mjoll choosing not to open certain locks. Mjoll sometimes decides she doesn't want to open certain locks. At first it looked like she couldn't open master/expert locks, like an expert locked large chest at a pirate camp. Then not 1 minute later opens an expert locked East Empire strongbox. Doesn't seems like it's a crime issue. Grave Doren'kal (talk) 14:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Ullvarg (talk) 21:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I just brang Mjioll to my manor in Dawnstar because want her as stewart, but I don't get the topic to propose her the tittle. It might be a bug or just she's not choosable to be stewart Please correct the mjoll page! Someone who has admin edits, please fix the mjoll page, so it mentions her locations can be: around riften, in the bee and barb, OR IN AERIN'S HOUSE. WHich is a problem if you use console to tp to her location :-/Philip Brown (talk) 04:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Additionally, the "Services" thing needs to be updated to add Marriage. Maybe its time to make this re-editable again? Philip Brown (talk) 07:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Steward Mjoll is listed as one of the partners that can become a steward, this should be included in the interactions section. Also, she seems to be the single buggiest ally when it comes to making her a steward, this should also be listed in the bugs section, hopefully with a solution. Degrelescence (talk) 06:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :No she's not, I got the same trouble with the dunmer priestess of Azura, Aranea Ienith.Ullvarg (talk) 17:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Then why does she have the dialog option in the CK? Degrelescence (talk) 01:34, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Mjoll Disappeared, couldnt find her for many in-game weeks, finally I used the console command player.moveto and found her and Aerin at the Black-Briar Lodge fighting the guards. Currently she is just standing there outside the lodge and after waiting she does not reurn to Riften. I am currently nearing the end of the main questline and have completed the Stormcloak/Imperial Line. Kaldhore (talk) 01:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Mommy Mjoll She's perhaps the only marriable character who cannot be asked about the kids. the topic "How are the kids" does not appear when talking to her. Someone should add it to the Trivia section. Ullvarg (talk) 17:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The Renegade Housewife I found a new bug perhaps caused by something in the Dragonborn add-on. Where Mjoll wanders around Riften after our marriage instead of going home. I made many tests from this. I loaded a previous save and added a children bedroom in Honeyside, married Mjioll again and told her to live in Honeyside, then I followed her and she walked to the Bee and Barb, not Honeyside. it happens with every house, she will never appear at home. It only happens with Dragonborn installed. And the only way to fix it is to make her follower and make her move again (I left her in Honeyside but she wanted to wander around Riften again, I made her follower again and told her to move to Lakeview Manor, we fast traveled there and told her "its time for us to part ways" and she stayed at home, as a good wife) It happens with other NPC's, I made the experiment of marrying and choosing Honeyside with Faralda from the College and Yrsa from Skaal Village. Got the same results. Faralda was fixed as with Mjoll. The only unfixable marriage seems to be Yrsa, who never stays at home no matter what you do. I just inform you so you are prevented if you start a new character with Dragonborn installed and wanna marry Mjoll. Ullvarg (talk) 18:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Mjoll & Aerin: Post-Marriage bug Marriage Bug: After marrying her, I made our residence in Whiterun. A few days later I retured to the breezehome and when I walked inside, Aerin (yes the Aerin from Riften) was coming down the stairs with her. He had no speech topics (only auto-responses), and would not leave the Mjoll or the House until i killed him. BUG: Incorrect Follower Dialogue It is possible to offer to find Grimsever before agreeing that the Theives' Guild are evil or helping the citizens of Riften. If you take the quest before this time and recover her sword, she will offer to become your follower. However, even if you agree about the Theives' Guild before returing Grimsever she WILL NOT HAVE THE CORRECT DIALOGUE. She will accept "I need you to do this" commands like "Wait there" but the rest of the dialogue is the same as if she is not your follower. There is no option to aske her to carry anything or to ask her to leave your service. You are now stuck with her, and she will follow you, but you can't use her as a follower.